Agent Kruger
Agent Kruger is the main antagonist of the 2013 critically acclaimed dystopian sci-fi action movie Elysium. He is a ruthless, psychopathic, sadistic and megalomaniacal special mercenary and a senior agent for Civil Cooperation Bureau and for the Elysium space station who's bent on conquering Elysium. He was portrayed by Sharlto Copley, who also portrayed Adrian Pryce in Spike Lee's 2013 adaptation of Oldboy and King Stefan in the 2014 film Maleficent. Biography Before and After meeting Max Designated by the Civil Cooperation Bureau as Agent 32 Alpha 21b, Kruger is a mercenary working as Secretary Jessica Delacourt's personal sleeper agent. He is first seen after Delacourt orders him to shoot down three stolen shuttles, each containing sick and elderly civilians from Earth looking for a new opportunity on Elysium. It is revealed that he is notorious for committing numerous human rights violations, including rape and torture and President Patel fires him shortly after Elysium's council found out how Delacourt destroyed two of the shuttles. Kruger finds himself re-employed by Delacourt when John Carlyle, a CEO stationed on Earth, is attacked by Max Da Costa and Spider's crew. Now accompanied by Drake and Crowe, Kruger makes short work of Spider's crew, killing Max's best friend Julio and stabbing Max in the stomach as he escaped. During hunting for Max, one of Kruger's drones found Max leaving Frey Santiago's house. He brutally interrogates Frey in front of her daughter Matilda, before deciding to kidnap them both to take them to Elysium. Not long afterwards, Max returns near the downed drone and bargains with Kruger to take him to Elysium in exchange for the reboot program (threatening suicide by live grenade). During the shuttle ride, Kruger sexually harasses Frey, angering Max and driving him to active the grenade just as the shuttle began its landing approach on Elysium. The grenade detonates, causing the shuttle to crash and Kruger's face to be severely disfigured by the blast. Ruling Over Elysium During the climax, after his squadmates lock up Frey and Matilda in the armory, they use a Med-Pod to reconstruct Kruger's face. As he recovers, Delacourt enters the armory and chastises him for letting the situation go out of control. Now aware of the potential power of the code currently in Max's head, Kruger stabs Delacourt with a mirror shard and leaves her to die with Frey and Matilda. He soon upgrades himself with a next-generation, military-grade Exosuit and he madly rampages through Elysium's base of operations, while his squadmates kill most of Elysium's political leaders and plan to install Kruger as the new president of Elysium. Battle with Max & Death After rescuing Frey and Matilda, Max joins Spider and a bodyguard, where they run into Kruger, who stabs Spider's hand and attempts to kill Max by destroying his Exosuit. However, Max rips Kruger's link to his Exosuit out of his head and disables his Exosuit. Realizing that he is now vulnerable, Kruger triggers a grenade, planning to kill Max as well as himself. However, Max takes advantage of his now-superior strength to toss Kruger off the bridge leading to the main control hub, leaving him to die by his own grenade. Gallery Agent Kruger.png|Kruger's first appearance Agent Kruger 2.png|Kruger firing rockets at several spacecrafts containing citizens of Earth intent on reaching Elysium Agent Kruger 3.png|Kruger attempting to kill Max Da Costa and his associates Agent Kruger 4.png|Kruger hunting for Max following his escape Agent Kruger 5.png|Kruger interrogating Max's friend Frey on his whereabouts, after discovering she has been helping him Agent Kruger 6.png|Kruger welcoming Max on board his aircraft, knowing he has valuable data stored inside his head Agent Kruger 7.png|Kruger about to be seriously injured by a grenade blast Agent Kruger 8.png|Kruger's face is destroyed by Max's grenade Agent Kruger 9.png|Kruger's face is reconstructed in one of Elysium's Med Bays Agent Kruger 10.png|Kruger speaking with his boss, Jessica Delacourt, moments before killing her Agent Kruger 11.png|Kruger threatening to destroy Max and take over Elysium Kruger's death.png|Kruger is blown apart by his own grenade after being hurled over a ledge by Max Abilities Known for being a ruthless mercenary, Kruger has a knack for killing and enjoys watching his targets brutally die. He is a skilled swordsman, mostly relying on his katana to dispatch his enemies. He's also reliant on a force-field shield, allowing him to deflect bullets fired by Spider's men and to continue assaulting his enemies using melee. Given that Kruger is outfitted with an Exosuit, his physical strength rivals Max Da Costa's. This is further improved when his squadmates install a military-grade, next-gen Exosuit, allowing him to gain speed and strength far greater than normally possible. Trivia *Jessica Delacourt was initially the main antagonist of the film, but Kruger turns out to be the true villain because he was far more dangerous than Delacourt and the more direct threat to Max, and had bigger plans than anyone else. *Kruger is similar to Bane from The Dark Knight Rises: They are mercenaries who served as the right-hand man of the main antagonist (who also happened to be female), but were the direct threats to the hero. Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Usurper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Fascists Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil